What do you do when your life takes a u-turn?
by The 1st Zodiac
Summary: Naruto sits in front of his computer almost every hour of the day, and plays games with his online friends. One day Kiba takes Naruto to the local ramen stand to show him a surprise that will turn his life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any shape or form.

This is my first fanfiction, so all reviews are welcome.

My gramma isn't the best, if you find mistakes, and have the time, please tell me so I can fix them.

* * *

Naruto wakes up, and just keep laying in bed and stares up at the ceiling. "I only just woke up and I'm already bored." He stands up and stretches his tired body.

"I wonder if any of the others are online yet." He says while walking over to his computer and turns it on. After he turns his computer on he walks into his kitchen. "I guess I'll grab some quick breakfast. Lets see what there is, I have extra spicy ramen and normal ramen."

'Sound of computer turning on'

"I guess I'll just take normal ramen today." He pours hot water in the cup, and while waiting for the ramen to be done, he walks into the living room again, and sits down in front of his computer.

He opens the message window to see if anyone wrote to him while he was offline.

'Empty'

"Well they don't really need to write to me, because I'm online most of the day anyway." He looks at the screen with a sad smile, but there isn't anyone around to notice it. After a couple of seconds his smile changes to a big goofy smile. "Well lets see if there is anyone online then."

'Opens friend list'

"There are only 3 of others online right now. Lets see what they are doing."

'Opens chat window to Checkmate'

Ramen King: What are you doing?

Checkmate: Nothing much, you just woke up?

Ramen King: Yeah, I'm waiting for my breakfast.

Checkmate: Wanna play some chess while you wait?

Ramen King: sure why not.

'Checkmate invited you to play chess'

* * *

After three minutes of playing Naruto hears a ding from the alarm clock for his ramen.

Ramen King: Wait a moment my breakfast is done.

Checkmate: I can wait, I'm winning 2/0 right now anyway.

Ramen King: I still think you are cheating, nobody can win two times in only three minutes.

Checkmate: It's only against you I can do it.

Naruto doesn't see the last message because he has gone into the kitchen to get his ramen. After he pours the ramen into a bowl and walks back to his computer, he sees the message and almost chocks on his ramen.

Ramen King: What do you mean by that?!

Checkmate: What took you so long? You couldn't think of a witty response?

Ramen King: No I was getting my ramen.

Checkmate: I should have known that your breakfast was ramen.

Ramen King: How should you have known that?

Checkmate: Are you serious?

Ramen King: Yeah, why?

Checkmate: Your username...

Ramen King: Ohh.

Checkmate: So wanna make it 3/0?

Ramen King: Nah I think I'm going to play something else.

Checkmate: See you later then.

Ramen King: Bye.

'Closes chat window to Checkmate'

Naruto sits there for a few seconds wondering what to play.

'Bear invites you to a chat'

Ramen King: Good morning.

Bear: I head from Checkmate that you were up.

Ramen King: Yeah I just played some chess with him.

Bear: Wanna play something else then? Like some shooting games.

Ramen King: Sure why not.

Bear: Any specific?

Ramen King: Nah, lets just choose a random one.

Bear: Sure but we are on the same team right?

Ramen King: Of course.

* * *

After having won six out of nine games and was in the middle of game number ten, when Narutos front door was suddenly blown open so hard that the ramen cups from earlier meals were knocked down from the table and kitchen counter. Naruto quickly jumps up from his chair and runs to the front door to see who it is that is invading his home. When he gets to the front door he sees Kiba standing in the doorway with his dog inside his way to big jacket.

"Hey Naruto." He says while he walks inside, but he stops and quickly covers his nose with his hands. "Do you ever clean your house?"

"I should have known it was you, and yes I do clean my house." Naruto says in a annoyed tone. He couldn't believe that one of his friends would accuse him of not cleaning his house.

"When was the last time you did clean then?"

Naruto takes his hand up to his chin and begins to think back to the last time he cleaned. After a minute of thinking he says. "I actually don't remember." While scratching the back of his head with a sheepishly grin on his face.

"You don't say. Anyway get yourself cleaned up, we are going out of this stinking house."

"Where to?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Okay. I just got finish something and take a quick shower."

"I'll wait outside in the meantime, I can't take this smell any longer."

* * *

Half a hour later.

Kiba was beginning to get angry. "How long can it take to do what ever it was that he needed to finish and take and a shower?" Only seconds after he said that, the door opens almost as quickly as it did when Kiba opened it earlier. Before Kiba can ask anything Naruto has already locked the door and is halfway down his front lawn.

When Naruto reaches the fence that surrounds his lawn, he jumps over it instead of taking the gate that was right next to where he was standing. After he lands on the other side of the fence he turns round, and says to Kiba, that is on his way out of the gate. "So where are going then?"

Kiba smirks while saying "You'll find out when we get there"

Naruto began to wonder._"Should I really follow him? Whenever he smirks like that someone is always gonna get hurt or something close to that. I don't know what it is he want but it will most likely be better than sitting at home playing games."_

After walking around for about five minutes Kiba asks. "What was it you needed to finish on your computer since it took you half a hour to get ready?"

"Ohh, I was playing with one of my online friends when you came, and we were in the middle of a match, first I apologized to him for so suddenly leaving then we finished the match, after that I took a quick shower."

"Did you really finish playing while I was waiting outside?" Kiba asked with a annoyed tone.

"Yeah didn't you hear what I just said? Anyway why is it you wont tell me were it is we're going?" Naruto asked with a look of curiosity apparent on his face.

Kiba was having a good time. _"If he is like this after five minutes, I really wanna see how he is gonna behave when we arrive at the destination or when I spring the surprise on him." _He was having so much fun with the situation that he accidentally walked straight into a street lamp.

After having recovered from the shock, of walking into a street lamp, he quickly looked towards Naruto to check if he saw anything. He let out a sign of relief when he saw Naruto was looking the other way. What he didn't know was that Naruto saw everything and was only facing way because he had a huge grin on his face, and if Kiba saw that, he would have to run for his life if he didn't want to get beaten to a pulp.

* * *

Three minutes after the 'accident' when they have almost arrived at their destination.

It was beginning to drive Naruto crazy that Kiba just didn't want to tell him what was going on. "Hey Kiba can't you just tell me?"

"Nope, I'm not going to tell." In the same second he finished his sentences he spotted their destination. "I can however tell you that we are here, but if we were only going here to eat there wouldn't really be a need to keep it a secret."

"Yeah that's right, there is no reason to keep something like that a secret, so I'm guessing there is a surprise inside right?"

"Your right, there is a surprise inside for you." Kiba answered with a grin on his face, which hid his smirk. _"If you knew what the surprise was you would probably run home right now."_

"Well then what are we waiting out here for? Lets get inside right now." Naruto shouted in joy while he ran towards the ramen stand. While he was running towards the stand he began to wonder what kind of surprise it could be, and even if it was Kiba who brought him here, the owner of the ramen stand, old man Teuchi wouldn't let anything bad happen to his favorite customer.

"Hey old man, how are you today?" Naruto said as soon as he entered.

"Well hello Naruto, do you what the usual or try something new today?" Teuchi answered as he came out from the back.

"You know me all to well. Actually I came here today because I heard there was a surprise for me." Naruto said with his tone full of excitement.

"One ramen with extra meat coming up right away, I'll give you the surprise after you have eaten."

"Hey Kiba are you going to come in here or what?" Naruto said while he was leaning backwards to see if he could spot Kiba. But he soon noticed that it was a bad idea to lean on the chair, because he was leaning backwards there was more weight on one side of the chair,which caused it to begin to tilt.

Naruto began to panic as soon as he felt the chair under him beginning to tilt backwards, he began to frail his arms around to see if he could grab hold of something, but there was nothing he could grab hold of, so he tried to turn around and stop the fall, which was a bad idea because Kiba was standing right behind him, and because Naruto was waving his arms around earlier his hands landed on the side of Kibas pants, he could hold himself there for a second before he fell all the way down.

Kiba on the other hand was about to surprise Naruto by attacking him from behind, but right before he could do that Naruto was beginning to fall right after he had called for him. To his surprise Naruto suddenly grabbed him, but he was to slow to react so Naruto fell down still holding his pants.

While all this was happening Ayame came out from the back to say hello to Naruto, the moment she was about to talk to him, he called out for Kiba which was right behind him, Naruto then began to fall because he was leaning backwards, and he failed to grab anything so he turned around and grabbed Kibas pants but he still fell down.

Moments later Teuchi returned with Naruto ramen with extra meat, what he didn't expect when he returned was to see was that both his daughter Ayame and Naruto laughing, and Kiba who was completely red in the face, like he had just eaten the most spicy thing in his shop.

* * *

After explanations and Teuchi laughing a little to, out of the way, it was time for the surprise.

Teuchi started. "So Naruto are you ready for your surprise? Well you still gotta finish your ramen first." He finished while he was looking at Narutos head still down in the bowl of ramen.

Naruto quickly took his head up and asked. "Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't say anything." Teuchi answered while he sweat dropped because on Narutos face there was little pieces of noodles and many pieces of meat.

"Oh okay, two sec then I'll be done with my ramen." Naruto said while he put his head back down in the bowl again, not even giving Teuchi any chance to answer.

After finishing his ramen, and taking his face up from the bowl, mysteriously there is no noodles or any meat, there's absolutely nothing on his face. Everyone was just watching Naruto and wondering where all the food on his face disappeared to.

"Why are all of you looking at me with those weird faces?"

"Huh, oh no reason, right guys?" Kiba quickly said, while looking over towards Teuchi and Ayame.

Both of them only nodded. They had never seen Narutos face while he was ramen, because he had never stopped eating before he was done, this was the first time they had seen Narutos face before he was finished eating, they had tried before to make him stop eating with his head down in the bowl, but it had never succeeded.

"Well if it's nothing then quit staring at me already." Naruto said with a annoyed tone while looking away.

After a moment of silence, with Naruto still looking away and the others still trying to figure out how the food disappeared, Ayame suddenly spoke up."Well anyway, what was the surprise you wanted to show Naruto and me, dad?"

"Huh?" Teuchi said, while looking at his daughter like he didn't understand a single word of what she just said. "Oh right, how could I forget something like that." Before he could say anything else Naruto cut in.

"You are also getting the surprise? I thought it was only me. Well now I can cross some things of the list of what to expect."

"What kinds of things did you cross of that list then?" Ayame asked with curiosity clear in her voice.

"Things like free ramen." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head and with a weak smile.

everyone else sweat dropped at his response. Teuchi was the first one to recover. "Before I show you the surprise you guys need to do something first, first Ayame go over on the other side of the counter and sit down next to Naruto." After Ayame sat down, Teuchi continued. "Second you have to fill out these papers." He said while pulling out two sheets of paper and placing them down on the counter. "After that comes the surprise."

"Okay sure old man." Naruto answered while picking up the piece of paper and looking over it. "Hey, why do we need to write down all this stuff, old man? You already know all of this."

"Because it's part of the surprise." He answered quickly.

"That works for me I guess."

After both finished writing down everything on the paper, Teuchi took the papers back, and said. "Are you guys ready for the surprise?"

"Of course." Both Naruto and Ayame said at the same time.

"Then here you go." Teuchi said while beginning to pull at one of the pieces of paper apart, revealing a second piece of paper directly underneath the first one, after having done so with both papers and holding the new ones up in front of them so both of them could read it.

While reading it both Ayames and Narutos jaws literally dropped to the ground. "What is the meaning of this, old man." Both of them yelled at the same time, again.

"Exactly what you just read." Teuchi answered with a smile.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 1.**

**I really do hope you liked it, if you did, or even if you didn't, please leave a review so I know if you guys like it or hated it, if enough people like it I'm going to continue writing.**

**I would also really like it if you would take a guess at what is on the paper, It would help me a lot.**

**And it would also help if you have any ideas, what you want to happen or just any advice at all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Naruto in any shape or form.

I want to say thank you to **The Decider **and the guest, that left a review on the last chapter, and it was only a hour after I uploaded the chapter, I can't describe how happy I was when I read the reviews, unfortunately I think I only got half of it, because it looked like something was missing from it.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY._

While reading it both Ayames and Narutos jaws literally dropped to the ground. "What is the meaning of this, old man." Both of them yelled at the same time, again.

"Exactly what you just read." Teuchi answered with a smile.

* * *

Both pieces of paper was a registration form for a summer camp for 'special' kids.

After Naruto and Ayame had looked at it some more, Naruto finally asked. "Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Ayame also asked.

"I'll explain things right away, but you have to wait with the questions, okay?"

"Okay." Both Ayame and Naruto answered.

"Good, now listing closely because I don't want to explain it again." Teuchi said while looking at Naruto. "First there is you Ayame the reason I'm sending you to this summer camp is because I believe that you have special talent for cooking, all the people who you have served said things like it the best thing that they have ever eaten or that it had to be me that made the food for them because a sixteen year old couldn't be that good at cooking. I know that you don't want to go because you want to stay here and help, but I think this will be a very good idea for you."

Ayame only nodded, she could see his logic but she still didn't want to go.

"Then there is you Naruto, I think that I don't even have to tell you why I'm sending you, I have called them already and asked if they could help you. I was informed that they have already helped another person with the same problem as you, and that there is others going to the camp."

Naruto stared at Teuchi in disbelief for almost ten seconds before slowly saying. "Are you sure, are you sure that it's the same?"

"Absolutely, otherwise I wouldn't send you off to the camp." Teuchi answered with a warm smile.

The tears were beginning to well up in Narutos eyes while he said. "You don't know how happy I am right now, old man." Teuchis response was to ruffle Narutos hair a little.

After a moment of silence, Kiba couldn't hold his curiosity any longer and asked. "What is it that's so special about you anyway Naruto? The old man didn't want to tell me anything."

Before Naruto could answer the question, Teuchi cut in. "Kiba I told you to never ask that. It's something that he can't share, I only know this because he knows I wont tell anyone else. Don't ever ask him again, he will talk to you about it when he knows for sure that he can trust you." He said with a very serious face, one that was very rare, but if he did use it you knew that you had to listen to whatever he had to said.

After staring Kiba down for a while, his serious face disappeared, and one with a mischievous smile appeared. "Besides your going with them Kiba."

"What?!" Kiba asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about old man?"

"Do you remember what you did here last week?"

"The only thing I remember, besides eating, is that I signed up for a membership card."

"Maybe that wasn't a membership card."

"Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean old man."

Teuchi didn't answer, instead he pulled out sheet of paper, from behind the counter, and showed it to Kiba. It was exactly the same as the other two pieces of paper that were laying on the counter.

Kiba just stared at the paper, then suddenly he got two ideas. "I'm allowed to tear this piece of paper to shreds, you know that right?" Kiba stated with a smirk.

"You can do that if you want to but I have a copy in the back."

Kibas smirk disappeared when he heard that, but he quickly replaces it with a new one while he said. "I still need permission from my parents."

"You don't need to worry about that, I have already asked, and I think you can guess the answer I got from them."

Kiba stared at him in disbelief for a moment, before smacking his head down on the counter, so the others couldn't see his face.

After sitting there for a couple of minutes, while trying not to laugh, Naruto suddenly stood up from his chair, and said. "Alright then I'll be going home now, I'll come by and say goodbye when I'm leaving for camp." And with that he left the ramen stand, after walking for a while he thought to himself. _"I think__ I'll tell my online friends about this, and see if they want to go to."_

Back at the ramen stand, Ayame and Teuchi was serving other customers, and Kiba still had his head down on the counter, when suddenly Naruto came back, Teuchi quickly asked. "Is there a problem Naruto?" With concern in his voice.

"No need to worry old man I'm fine, I just forgot the paper so I came back to get it." Naruto answered. Before the others could say anymore, Naruto had already grabbed the paper and was outside again.

* * *

When Naruto came home he quickly walked into his living room and turned on his computer. He placed the paper down beside the computer.

A moment later the computer is fully turned on, and ready to be used. The first thing Naruto opens is his 'friend list' to see if any of his friends is online, to his surprise all of them is online and most of them is not doing anything at the moment, it was the perfect opportunity to tell them about the summer camp, and see if there was anyone who wanted to come with him.

'Is invited multi chat'

Ramen King: How are you guys doing?

Hime: I'm fine.

Bear: Welcome back. What was it your friend wanted?

King Stag: Fine.

Mind Possessor: I'm doing fine here.

Pink Flower: I'm doing fine here.

Dead Eyes: Fine.

Demon: Fine.

Checkmate: I was doing fine.

Ramen King: It's good to see that everyone is doing fine. I have some news for everyone.

Ramen King: I wont be coming online the entire summer.

Checkmate: I'm guessing you are going to a camp then.

Ramen King: Bingo, you are right as always Checkmate.

Ramen King: There actually two reasons why I'm telling you guys this. The first reason is, to let you guys know I'm not coming online anymore. The second reason is, I was going to ask if there was anyone that wanted to go to, so that we can meet in real life, for the first time.

Checkmate: We were actually just talking about that before you came on.

Ramen King: Is that why you knew I was going to a camp? I'm just asking to make sure it's the same camp we are talking about, the one I'm going to is the camp for the special kids.

Checkmate: Then it's the same camp as all of us are going to then, on a side note, someone thought of a good idea and we all agreed on it, the idea was that we aren't going to tell each other our own name and we aren't going to use our usernames either, because it would be more fun to see if we could find out who is who based on the way we speak or on our personality.

Ramen King: That sounds like a awesome idea.

Mind Possessor: I know, that's why I proposed the idea.

Pink Flower: What are you talking about? I'm the one that came up with the idea.

King Stag: Let's stop this here before it goes any further.

Ramen King: Do you guys have a problem if I take some friends with me?

Demon: I have no problem with that, I'm also taking some with me.

Hime: Same here, I'm also taking some with me.

Dead Eyes: Me to.

Checkmate: You four are the only ones that are taking friends with you, the rest of us are going alone.

Dead Eyes: I got some family matters to take care of, so I'm logging off now.

Pink Flower: Me to.

Mind Possessor: Me to.

Ramen King: Anyone wants to play something?

King Stag: I have something to take care of, so I'm also logging off.

Checkmate: If you want to play chess or another board game then yes, otherwise I'm also logging off.

Ramen King: Nah I'm not really in the mood to make the score 4/0. Well since almost all of us is logged off I think I'm going to do the same, see you guys later.

Hime: Bye

Bear: Bye

Demon: Bye

'Closes chat window'

The same second Naruto closes the chat window, his doorbell rings. Not having anything to do Naruto goes to the door to see who it is.

He's a little surprised to see Ayame at the door. "Hey Ayame, what are you doing here?"

Ayame hands Naruto a piece of paper, and says. "You forgot the packing list, so dad asked Kiba to give this to you but for some reason he doesn't want to go to your house, so I'm delivering it to you instead."

"Thank you, I didn't even realize I forgot it."

"Well I gotta get back to the shop."

"I guess I'll see you at the pick up point for the camp next time then."

"Yeah, I'll see you at the pick up point then." With that said Ayame walked home.

Having said goodbye to Ayame, Naruto walked inside again and says to himself. "I better start packing, I don't want to worry about it in the last second before I have to go, lucky me that Ayame came by with the packing list it'll make it so much easier." Having said that Naruto begins to look for a suitcase or two so he can begin packing. After having looked for some time Naruto gives up. "I think I'll have to clean up first, before I begin packing."

With a couple of hours spent on cleaning, Naruto can finally begin to pack. "I wonder how long it actually has been since I last cleaned, anyway I better get packing." After having packed the things on the list, Naruto finds a interesting box made out of wood, and a evil smile slowly spreads across his face while he says. "I can't forget this, the other one has to be around here somewhere, ahh here it is, lets see do I pack them down in the suitcase with the other stuff or do I just take them with me like this?

* * *

A week later It's finally the day they are gonna be picked up for camp.

Almost everyone has loaded their stuff and is sitting inside the bus waiting for the last people. "Who the dobe that's late? He should have known that it was early in the morning." Just as the person said that he sees a blond haired boy come running with a big suitcase in one hand and two wooden boxes in the other. "hey Sai I think we're in luck, he's finally here, I wonder who that dobe is." He says to the boy sitting next to him.

Sai looks up from his drawing book and looks out the window. "I'm more interested the two wooden boxes he has, I wonder what's in them." He says with a emotionless face.

Outside, Naruto has finally packed his stuff in the bus and is heading for the door when someone calls out to him. "Your late young man, you should have been here ten minutes ago, the other buses have already left your lucky we waited for you. I need to cross you off the list so we know that you are here, What's your name?"

"My name is Batman."

"let me see, let me see. I'm sorry to say this but I'm not able to find your name in here, can you give me your last name?"

"Sure, It's Of Gotham."

"Lets see, Batman of Gotham, Batman of Gotham, wait a minute that's not a real name." He says while he whacks Naruto in the head with the clipboard. "What's your real name? And don't lie this time, if you do your sitting upfront next to the driver the whole trip, is that understood?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The other person gives him a sharp look before he looks down on his clipboard to find his name. "Here you are, Naruto Uzumaki, you are free to go on board now."

As soon Naruto walks on board the bus he can hear that almost everyone is laughing, he scratches the back of his head while asking. "What are you guys laughing at?"

A boy from the back of the bus says. "We could hear everything that you said to the teacher."

"My name is Batman of Gotham and you better believe it." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

After Naruto had said that he got another whack in the head by the clipboard. "Okay that's enough Naruto, go take a seat."

Naruto rubs his head and grumbles something under his breath while walks further down the bus to find a seat.

"Hey Naruto there's a free seat over here." Kiba yelled from somewhere in the middle of the bus.

"Hey Kiba, so you decided to show anyway." Naruto asked in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah, my parents forced me to come, and you know that."

Naruto took the seat next to Kiba and asked. "Do you know how long this trip is gonna take?"

"If you were here earlier you would have known, by the way what's in the wooden boxes you packed in the bus?" Kiba asked with curiosity evident on his face.

"Something special, if you are lucky you have the chance to see it first hand." Naruto answered with a evil smile.

And with that the bus was off.

* * *

**How do you like the chapter? Please leave a review and let me know.**

**And I would like you guys to take a guess at, who his online friends are and who they are bringing, and also what's inside the two wooden boxes, so please leave a review,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto in any shape or form.

I don't have a lot to say this time, other than that I'll be introducing some of the characters that well be in the story, and that the beginning can be a little hard to understand.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY._

"Something special, if you are lucky you have the chance to see it first hand." Naruto answered with a evil smile.

And with that the bus was off.

* * *

After having driving for awhile you could hear that everyone in the bus was talking to one of the people sitting around them.

"Hey Sai what are you drawing?" Sasuke asked the boy sitting next to him.

"Right now I'm drawing that tree over there." Sai answered while pointing to a tree that just disappeared out at the horizon. "And now I'm drawing that one." He said as he pointed at a new tree.

"You didn't even finish the last tree, and you are already starting on a new one?"

"I'm not starting on a new one, I'm mixing them together and making my own tree."

"You have always been good at drawing plants and the scenery." Sasuke said while he looked at the drawing. "Have you ever thought about drawing living things? Like animals or people."

Sai looked up from his drawing and answered. "I have thought about it, but it's hard to do because living things move around a lot, and for some reason no one wants to model for me, do you know why?"

Sasuke quickly said. "Sorry I don't have any idea why." While he was thinking. _"Ohh I have two pretty good ideas why no one wants to model for you, first is your emotionless face, and second is you tendency to give people weird nicknames."_

Sai was about to say something else when...

* * *

Shino was busy reading one the books he had brought with him to notice the person next to him was saying something, it was first when his book was taken from him that he noticed the person next to him.

"What are you reading since you didn't even notice me?" The person said while looking at the book.

"I would like you to return my book to me please, and may I ask who you are?"

The stranger handed the book back. "Sorry about that, it's just that you didn't seem to notice that I was taking to you, so I figured you must have been reading a really interesting book, I'm Fu and you are?

"My name is Shino, and sorry it's just a book about insects." He said knowing full well that the girl would be disgusted with him.

But to his surprise she said. "Really? Then it was a interesting book you was reading."

Before Shino could ask what she meant he was interrupted by...

* * *

"Can you be a little more quiet when you eat? I'm trying to take a nap, I don't want to be awake for the whole trip."

"Sorry about that, I'm Choji by the way."

He liked the manners this kid had, so he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, my name is Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you to Shikamaru, I hope we'll be able to become friends." Choji said with a smile.

Shikamaru was really beginning to like this kid. "I hope so to." He said while he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

But before he could fall asleep...

* * *

Iruka got up from his seat and walked over to the bus driver. "Could you tell me one more time how it was that you used the speaker?"

"Sure, you just hold this button down and speak into the microphone."

"Thank you very much sir." After thanking the bus driver, Iruka did as he was instructed.

"Can everyone please quiet down." After saying that everyone on the bus was as quiet as a mouse. "Now that I have your attention, there is a couple of things that I would like to say, as you all know already we are late because of a certain someone, and I just got a call from the camp saying that they already started explaining the rules and such. So I'll be using the rest of the trip to explain some of the things that you need to know, something that you need to know is that not all of you are what we consider 'special' some of you are what we consider 'rare' or 'unique'. The people who are 'rare' are those that knows a lot about a subject, like plants, animals or other things. I'm not allowed to tell you that much about the 'special' other then that they have traits that only are in their family. Then we have the 'unique' there is not much I can say about them, because it's only them that has what makes them unique, and no one else. There is one more thing you need to know regarding this, you can be in more that one group, meaning you could belong in 'rare' and 'unique' or all three of them, but that is very unlikely."

Iruka could see that it was a lot of information to take in at once, so he waited a minute or two before he continued. "I don't have time to tell you more right now, because we'll be at the drop off point any moment now, when we get there we'll have to walk the rest of the way to the camp, and when we get to the camp the first thing you have to do is go to the office building and get your house number, once you have done that you have the rest of the day of to explore the camp."

Just as Iruka finished his sentence, the bus pulled over to the side and the driver said. "We're here, have fun at camp kids." With that said everyone began making their way of the bus and get their luggage.

After everyone had their luggage with them, Iruka told them to follow him though a forest. After having walked for awhile one of the kids asked Iruka. "Why is the camp in the forest?"

Before Iruka could said anything in response he was cut of by a person jumping out from the bushes and standing in front of all of them. Everyone jumped back in surprise because the person was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it and a straw hat that cowered his face, Everyone was surprise once more when the began to talk. "Tobi is the one that wanted the camp to be in the forest, that's why Tobi built it there."

"What are you doing here Tobi? Weren't you suppose to be telling the other kids the rules and such?" Iruka asked.

"Tobi didn't want to so he made Kakashi do it instead, Tobi wanted to meet the kids that were late, that's why Tobi is here."

"How did you get Kakashi to do that?"

"Tobi just gave him a book he didn't have yet."

One of the kids in the back of the group suddenly yelled. "Who is that person?"

"Ahh sorry about that, this person here is Tobi, and he is the..."

"Leader, Tobi is the leader of the camp." Tobi cut in before Iruka could finish.

Another kid from somewhere else in the group asked. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Tobi don't know what you are talking about."

Before Tobi could ask what the boy meant, Iruka cut in. "That's just who he is, and don't ask him about it again."

"Tobi doesn't know what you guy's are talking about, but Tobi wants to lead the rest of the way back to the camp."

Iruka thought about it for a second before saying. "I don't see any problems with that, lead the way." Tobi began jumping up and down in joy the moment Iruka said that. When Tobi turned around to lead the way, the kids could see under his straw hat, what they saw gave them one more surprise, Tobi was wearing a mask under the straw hat, the mask was orange and only showed one eye.

After walking for awhile one of the kids asked. "Why are you wearing a straw hat in the forest?"

"Because Tobi saw someone else do it, and Tobi thought it looked cool." Tobi answered in the same happy go lucky voice as always.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like a eternity, the forest began to thin out.

Tobi ran ahead and stopped once he reached a clearing, he turned around and said. "Tobi welcomes you to camp Konoha."

Once the kids heard that they were at the camp all of them got new energy and ran past Tobi to see the camp, but was stopped by Iruka, who said. "I told you guys that you need to go to the office building first, then you could go explore the camp."

A lot of the kids weren't happy with that, but they knew that they had to know where they could put their luggage and were sleeping for the rest of the summer.

Iruka could see that the kids weren't happy, so he quickly got them to follow him to the office building so that they could get their house number. Once he got to the building he said. "There isn't room for everyone inside the building so please wait out here and don't go anywhere, I'll be calling four people inside at a time a give them their house number, the first ones are..."

Naruto didn't listen anymore and was already on his way to explore the camp before everyone else, after having walked around for awhile he suddenly heard someone inside one of the buildings, he walked closer to one of the windows to see inside, but before he could see what was inside someone said to him. "What are you doing here brat? Shouldn't you be at the office building getting your house number?"

Naruto began to scratch the back of his head while he said. "Yeah, your right that's where I should be right now, I'll just be going now."

"Good, because you're in my spot." the other person said.

"In your spot?" Naruto said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yeah, this is the best spot to do research in."

"Research?" Naruto asked only getting more confused.

"This is the adult women changing room."

After hearing that Naruto began to back away slowly while saying. "You have fun with that."

"Ohh don't worry about that, I'm sure I'll have fun with my 'research'."

Naruto walked around the corner of the building and went straight for the door and knocked on it, when the door opened Naruto had his eyes closed, to respect their privacy, and quickly said. "There is someone outside one of the windows, doing 'research'." After saying that he turned around and quickly walked away.

Before he got to far away from the building he could hear someone yell. "JIRAIYA!"

* * *

After walking back to the rest of kids, Naruto waited for his name to be called up.

"That's all of you then, now go find your houses and unpack." Iruka said just after he had called the last names up and given them their house key. When people began to go look for their houses, Naruto just keeps standing in front of the office building with a confused look on his face.

After standing there for a couple of minutes Naruto walks inside the building to see if he can find Iruka, when Naruto opens the door Iruka is standing in the middle of the room talking to a man with white spiky hair and a mask that covers half of his face. "Iruka do you know where Tobi is?"

"Sorry, I have no idea, he was with us on the way back to the camp, but after that he disappeared like usual."

"It looks like we got a guest Iruka." The man with the mask said while he walked over to Naruto. "What can I do for you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head while he asked. "I wasn't listening when the house numbers and keys were given out, so I was hoping I could get some help."

"If you give Iruka your name, he'll be happy to help you, right Iruka?"

"Of course."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Please wait a moment, I'll look up your house number now."

While Iruka was looking for his name, Naruto asked the other person in the room. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kakashi, and since you don't know I take it that you were in the group that came late."

"Yeah I was in that group, by the way what did Iruka mean when he said 'He disappeared like usual'?"

"Ohh yeah you kids don't know yet, well the thing is that he just pops out of nowhere sometimes and then he just disappears again."

"Hey Naruto I found your house number."

"Sweet, I'll see you around Kakashi." Naruto said as he walked over to Iruka and asked. "So what number is it?"

"The house number is 21, and the house is meant for six people, but there was a uneven number of kids so you are only five in the house."

"Thanks Iruka, see ya later."

After Naruto walked out of the building Iruka said to Kakashi. "keep a eye out for him, his a troublemaker."

"Tobi likes him."

both Kakashi and Iruka jumped back in surprise. "Where did you pop out from?"

"What do you mean? Tobi has been here all the time."

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other then back to Tobi. "Really?"

"Yeah, and didn't Kakashi want to talk to Tobi?"

* * *

Naruto closed the door, to the office building, behind him as he left. And he practically ran all the way to his house, he couldn't wait to see who his roommates was. It took him awhile to find his house number, but when he did he walked straight up to the door and opened it, while saying. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm your last roommate, and I hope we'll be able to become good friends."

* * *

**First of I'll like to say that Tobi and Obito is not the same person.**

**I'll also ask of you to guess who his roommates is.**

**And last but not least please leave a review, that's the only way I'll know if this story is any good or just plain bad.**


End file.
